Loving you is easy sort of
by luckyinugirl
Summary: A homeless woman feeling incomplete. A crazy fiancé who wants nothing but money. A hopeless man only wanting love. It's hard to find love nowadays but never money. She's grateful to him in every way. Will he finally find love or will she run away? Some Kaiba and Joey based off a great anime. If you want more of them let me know.
1. Chapter 1

"You're a whore and always will be!" A middle aged woman in her early 40's shouted as she shoved her youngest daughter towards the front door.

"But I'm not! I swear! I swear I'm telling the truth! I was raped by some homeless guy! I would never lie about it!" The 13 year old girl cried as the whole family looked down upon her. "I had to get the abortion! I didn't want any of you finding out I had been pregnant! I was scared!" She yelled but nobody was listening.

Her father, an extremely rich businessman about 45, slapped her as hard as she could across her pale face. "You've shamed this family."

"We will give you $100 to leave this house and never come back." The grandmother stepped up.

Angry at everyone for treating her harshly, she accepted and ran up the wooden stairs to grab only one thing: an extra pair of clothes. "I hate them! I hate every single one of them!" Tears streamed down her face from her violet eyes as she turned and walked out her bedroom for the last time.

"Just be glad they're giving you some money." The violet eyed girl turned to face her sister, a 15 year old teen who always got what she wanted and acted snobby. She had short brown hair and blue eyes. Her sister annoyed the crap out of her to no end about being popular and beautiful.

"I don't care Tea. And I especially don't care about this family." Yugi frowned and continued walking as Tea made no other comment. _'One day she'll get what she deserves and I hope I'm there to see it!'_ She snatched the money from her grandmother and left, slamming the door in the process. _'I know this won't get me far so I have to be careful what I buy.'_ Yugi's blonde hair blew in her face. She ran out on to the sidewalk and thought which direction she would go. She looked left and saw some grocery stores but that was about it. To her right she saw apartment buildings. Sighing, Yugi chose right and began to look for a place to sleep before night fell. _'I'm going to have to get a job if I want to survive. But I'll do that after I find a place to sleep._ ' She forced her way down the sidewalk and looked for small areas in between the buildings. Most of the alleyways were taken by all the junk that had been taken from dumpsters by other homeless people. Finally spotting an alleyway that seemed small enough, she jogged letting her hair hit her in the face. "I guess this will do for now." Yugi threw her only extra pair of clothes onto the ground and sat beside the sidewalk, watching people ignore her as they passed. "I should save what they gave me for something other than food." _'A blanket maybe?'_ It was Fall and most of the beautifully colored leaves had already fallen from the trees. "It's coming fast. Winter." She glared at the ground with hate.

 **8 years later**

It was snowing again but no one cared due to the wedding that was coming up. Tea couldn't decide if she wanted an off-white wedding dress or a white one. "Mother!" She called out. "What dress should I get?"  
"White, sweetie. It's more traditional. Plus you'll look beautiful than compared to the off-white dress that looks dirty."  
"Okay. I hope I look radiant when Atem and I marry! I want his eyes on me only." Atem was a strong, loyal, brave and fierce yet kind man that Tea had fallen for in her last year of high school. Nearly every girl wanted to be her just because she began dating him. They were engaged sometime after graduation but put the wedding off until both had completed college. Both were 23 but wanted separate things: Atem wanted love while Tea wanted money. Of course, Tea had lied to him about it and said she wanted love as well. "Just a few more months and I'll finally have him and his money." She whispered to herself.

* * *

Yugi hugged herself tightly as she walked back to her alley in the same clothes she had had on from 9 years ago. They squeezed her fit body tightly as well as being too small. She had spent half the money she'd gotten on an extremely thick red blanket which had begun to thin out a few years ago after a major snowstorm hit. "I should've bought some winter clothes too." Her teeth chattered, her lips were chapped and purple, and her unkept hair was down to her thighs. She wished for so many things as her light eyes watched a truck passing by before it stopped in traffic. She wondered why it stopped but continued walking back to her 'home'.

Atem knew his fiancé didn't really love him but he loved her. 'Well I wonder why I love her but she is beautiful. However she gets jealous so easily it's annoying.' He was brought out of his thoughts when he saw a young woman with long blonde hair and short clothes. "Why is she out in this weather without a jacket let alone bigger clothes?" He said out loud as she watched his truck pass by. Atem stopped in the middle of traffic and hopped out just in time to see her collapse. "I have to help her. She may be homeless but I can't just let her die out here." He ran to her side and gently picked her up. _'I wonder how long she's been like this._ ' He placed her in the back of his truck and drove as quickly as possible back home. _'Good thing Tea and I don't live together. She'd kill me if she knew I brought someone home. I'll just keep the girl a secret for now.'_

* * *

Yugi coughed as she moved to her aching left side. _'What happened? Why am I so warm?_ ' She thought as she struggled to remove her arms from the heat of whatever covered her. She slowly opened her violet eyes to find she was in a large off white bedroom with some small paintings of the ocean. The moment she removed her arms, she immediately wrapped her arms around her upper body. "Damn it. I'm still freezing, even when I have all this heat." A door opened and a dog, most likely a Dalmatian, came running in and sat beside her bedside, tail wagging and tongue hanging out as it just stared at her with wide black eyes. "Hi." Yugi whispered, glad to see that she wasn't alone anymore. "What's your name?"

"Akane, I thought I told you that you need to wait to see her until she feels okay." A tall but handsome man with soft violet eyes and black spiky hair came walking in. "Oh. I see you're awake already." He smiled softly at Yugi.

"Yeah but what happened?" She asked before coughing again.

"You kind of collapsed in the snow and I couldn't just leave you there to die. I'd hate myself if I did."

"Why would you save someone like me?"

"I don't know. I guess cause I wanted to. And I thought it'd be nice to hang out with someone new other than my friends and jealous fiancé." He partially lied.

Yugi sighed before looking back to the dog. "I guess I should thank you for saving me but if you're not gonna tell the whole truth..."

Atem was shocked. "I'll have to tell you later on." He walked over and set some liquid cough medicine on the nightstand. "My friend, Joey, helped me take care of you. He's downstairs waiting impatiently to know how you're doing. He said you look familiar but he doesn't remember where he saw you."

Yugi replied with 'oh' before being sat up by the young man and handed the medicine. After she swallowed the disgusting grape medicine, she began to tell him she once knew a boy named Joseph but most people in school called him Joey. He had this problem where some other boy liked to pick on him or would call him 'mutt' or 'Wheeler'.

"I'll be back up. I promise. Akane, stay and be good." The man ran out the bedroom to the living room.

* * *

"Hey Joey," Atem smiled at the dirty blonde sitting on the couch. "I think I found that girl that looks familiar."

Joey stood up. "Really?"

Atem nodded. "Apparently she used to go to school with you."

Joey ran up the stairs and burst into the room making both Yugi and the dog jump. "Thank god Atem saved you!"

"Why?"

"You really don't remember me much do you?"

"You look familiar. What's your name?" Yugi decided it wouldn't hurt to know.

"Joey Wheeler, from high school! I knew you had to be around town somewhere! After I found out from Tea that you'd been disowned, I started looking for ya!"

"It's good to know that somebody cared about me back then." Yugi looked away, not wanting to cry in front of him. "Um so what have you been up to?"

"Just hanging out with Atem and some other friends and looking for you."

"You're lucky you have friends. For 9 damn years I was alone. I spent $50 on a blanket. I spent $40 overall on food and water. And after I spent the remaining $10 on a few chocolate bars, I had to start going through the garbage just to find what I needed. Plus, I'm still wearing the same outfit from when I was forced out of my own home." She burst into tears before being squeezed by Joey who began to apologize for not finding her sooner.

Atem heard crying and knew the girl would be fine eventually. Sighing, he began to make tomato soup for her and grabbed some water. _'I'll let her stay as long as she wants.'_ He stirred the soup slowly.

"It's not your fault Joey." She sniffed.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything but, I sorta never knew your name."

"It's fine. I was mostly a loner while SHE was popular and selfish!" Yugi ground out angrily before smiling up at him. "The name's Yugi."

The bedroom door opened and the man from before walked in with tomato soup and a glass of water. "Sorry to interrupt but you should really get something in your stomach."

Yugi stared at him for a second before asking if she could take a shower after. 'We'll see.' Was all he said before scooping a spoonful of the soup and feeding it to her. _'I'm not a baby but I don't mind if he feeds me. It's sweet._ ' She swallowed and another spoonful was put in her mouth.

After finishing 3 bowls of the amazing soup, she asked him if she could take a shower.

"Hold on. Let me call someone and see if she'll come and help you." Atem saw her nod and pulled out his phone. _'Kisara can help if she's not busy dealing with Seto.'_ He put the phone to his ear and waited.

"Hello?" A soft female voice spoke.

"Hey. It's me. I was wondering if you could help someone out."

"Is it that fiancé of yours? Because if it is, I refuse."

"No." Atem lightly laughed. "It's a girl I helped. She wants to take a shower but I don't want to invade her privacy."

"In that case, I'll be right over!" Kisara hung up quickly and grabbed her white winter jacket. "Seto! I'm going to Atem's to help out a girl he saved. I'll be back."  
Seto appeared from the hallway and said he'd come with her. "I'd like to talk to Atem about something."

* * *

Tea picked up the phone to call Atem and tell him she found the perfect dress. After calling him twice, he picked up. "I don't know what took you so long but I have great news!"

"What is it?"

"I found the perfect dress! Now we just need to pick our song and the colors for the wedding!" She squealed.

"Let me check the calendar." He didn't move from his spot in the bedroom to check. "It looks like I work for the whole month. I guess it's gonna have to wait. Sorry." Which he was not. He had to lie to her constantly just so he could stay away and keep clear of her.

"You've got to be joking. I have waited 7 years just to marry your pathetic ass and this is how you're gonna be when we finally have a chance to be happy!?"

'Is that how she sees me? A pathetic ass?' Atem thought before responding. "First of all, unlike some, I work. I have 2 jobs that require me to keep others safe." He worked as a mechanic at an important car company to test or fix the safety features. His second job wasn't as good but he got paid a pretty nice salary. He was a security guard at the airport and always made sure to double check everyone for weapons or drugs. Tea never cared about anyone else's safety but her own and it annoyed him to no end. _'Why the hell is she so selfish?_ ' He told her he'd talk to her later and hung up before she could get a word in.

"Sounds like you're marrying a psycho. No offense." Yugi laughed.

"None taken. I know she doesn't love me so I don't know what I should do."

"Well if she doesn't love you yet you love her, I suggest breaking it off." Yugi said flatly.

Joey who had sat there quietly the whole time, smiled uncomfortably and said he'd be downstairs. After he left and the door was shut, Atem sat down on the bed. "How would I break up with her though? She just found the dress she wanted."

Yugi pondered a bit. "There are a couple ways to break up."

Atem scooted closer to hear her advice. _'Please be good advice.'  
_  
"From what I've seen when it comes to breaking up with someone, you can break up over the phone but then she'd probably look for you. You could break up in public but then you'd both be embarrassed if she starts yelling at you and slapping the crap out of you. Or you could tell her as slow as possible that you don't want her anymore. It's kinda funny to watch a woman like yours just staring at you while she takes in the info. If or when you break it off she could most likely pretend she's still marrying you. But that's a psycho."

Atem just looked at her strangely before asking which option she liked. He wasn't sure how he wanted to do it.

"I've never been in a relationship before but I'd pick the second option. Of course you'd make a scene but at least she'd make a fool of herself. Not to mention I think I'd enjoy seeing her pissed. Not at you of course. So what's her name? She kind of acts like a girl I used to know."

"Uh Tea Gardner." Atem saw her face scrunch up in anger.

"That bitch! When I see her again, she is so dead. In fact, I think I'm gonna go see her now." Yugi shoved the blankets off and stood on her wobbly legs before taking a few steps only to begin falling but pulled back into strong and warm arms. "Let me go!" She yelled. "I don't care if you still love her, she's gonna pay for what she did to me!"

Atem threw her on the bed and glared at her. "First off, I don't really love her anymore. She's annoying the shit out of me about the damn wedding and she's a bit controlling which is why I lie to her!" He didn't have to ask what happened to Yugi because she immediately started bawling her eyes out as she began stuttering and said what happened.

"I-it was 9 years ago when it happened. The reason I was disowned. And it's all her fault! She paid some homeless man to...to rape me! And then she told the family I slept with a stranger! And it was after I found out I was a few months pregnant! I didn't like it at all so I got an abortion and when the bill arrived at the house, I was called a whore by nearly everyone and then I left! I only had $100 on me that our grandma gave to me just so I would leave."

Atem turned her around and held her tightly. "I don't want you killing her because I don't want you going to jail." He said softly. _'I just met her and I'm telling her I don't want her to go to jail. I mean she is beautiful but I need to get to know her a little more.'_ "You're staying here. And no questions and I won't let you refuse." Atem wanted to ask how she knew Tea but he'd figure it out eventually. He just held her as she kept crying, soaking his green t-shirt and whispering that she wasn't a whore.

* * *

Seto knocked on his cousin's front door until Joey answered. "I understand why your girlfriend is here but not you. You're still an ass no matter what."

Seto was about to give a comeback until Kisara asked where the girl was.

"Upstairs. Atem is talking to her but I guess you can go up." Joey replied and let the couple in.

Seto watched as she happily ran up the stairs to see the girl before turning to Joey. "I'm guessing you still haven't found anyone."

"I'm waiting for the right girl. That's all!"

* * *

"Do you still want your shower?" Atem asked Yugi softly who looked up with red eyes and nodded quietly. The door opened and a woman with pale skin, light blue eyes and white hair popped into the room happily. "Well I guess I should let Kisara take it from here." He smiled at her before Kisara walked over and gladly took Yugi from Atem.

"First we're gonna get you some comfy clothes and I know just the kind too. Then we'll give you a shower and if you want to take a bath, let me know!"

Yugi nodded in wonder as she was helped to Atem's shower. _'Is she always so cheery?'_ She was set down on the toilet seat as her tight shirt was forced over her head and thrown on the floor. Next her pants were taken and tossed as well.

"Have you worn this bra the whole time you were out there?"

Yugi nodded embarrassingly. "It was the only one I had."

"Well that has to go too and same with your underwear."

"Okay." Her boobs immediately felt free and she smiled.

"Take them off." Kisara smiled.

 _'I've never undressed before in front of somebody.'_ She nodded nervously as she quickly took them off.

"Do you want your hair cut now or after your shower?"

"Now. If you don't mind. Please?" Yugi stood as Kisara left the bathroom quietly in search of scissors.

* * *

Atem watched as Kisara skipped down the stairs. He had left the room not long ago to give the girls some privacy. "I need scissors to cut her hair."

He pointed towards the kitchen and she left, returning with a pair of scissors quickly. "Well we shall see you boys in an hour or so. By the way, Atem, I think she's more beautiful than Tea."

 _'I think I might agree with her...'_ Atem thought and let Kisara go back up.

* * *

As she waited for Kisara to come back, Yugi stared at herself upsettingly, trying to figure out who she was. "I feel incomplete...like something's missing. I have friends now but there's something else. What is it?" She felt tears roll down her cheeks as she continued to stare. _'Why do I feel this way? Why is it hurting?'  
_  
"Are you alright?" Kisara piped up.

Yugi jumped and sat back down to wipe her tears away. "Yeah I just feel like part of me is missing." She smiled at her before standing up and turning to the shower. "You can cut my hair now... I kinda want it to be past my shoulders at least 3 inches passed."

Kisara frowned and took Yugi's long blonde hair, placing the scissors at the right spot before letting the scissors do their job.

Yugi felt her hair being cut and falling down her back to the tiled floor. _'My head feels a lot lighter.'_ She breathed.

"There. That should do it." Kisara stepped back and smiled at her work.

"Thanks."

"Let's get your shower taken care of!" The woman helped her step in the shower. "Ready for the water?" She giggled as Yugi nodded and felt cold water hit her back before relaxing. "Do you want to be alone for awhile?"

"Please? I just want time to myself."

Kisara left the bathroom and let the girl be alone. She headed downstairs and saw the guys looking at her. "What?"

"How is she?" Atem stood up.

"She said it feels like something is missing. Like some part of her is waiting for that something. I think I know what it is but I'm not sure."  
"What do you think it is?" Seto asked just a bit curious.

"I heard her say she has friends now... I think what she's been missing all her life is... Love." Kisara walked back up the stairs to wait for Yugi.

 _'Love.'_ Atem thought with a broken heart. _'No one loved her? Not even her family? Has she really been all alone her whole life?'_ He started walking towards the stairs but was stopped by Joey.

"Let her adjust. She's been homeless since she was 13 plus the only thing she knows is hatred and betrayal." Joey stared into Atem's eyes sadly.

"What was she like in high school?" Atem asked.

"She was more of loner unlike that damn sister of hers. But she always laughed and smiled and joked around whenever she and I hung out for awhile. Her sister hated her even though she was popular and beautiful. In my defense, I'd say Yugi was way more beautiful than her plus she got amazing grades and even helped me study when I got confused. Sure I was a year older but I knew nearly everything about most of the kids. Like Tea for example. She was the biggest bitch in the school and she was snobby and bragged to everybody that she was dating you. I don't know what you saw in her but you never really paid attention to anybody."

"I'm gonna have to agree with Wheeler on that. You were always so out of it in class I had to get your assignments for you." Seto agreed and stood from the couch. "I'd say she was just using you but maybe she loved you at first until after you proposed."

Atem didn't really know what to think of his fiancé. 'What's Tea's relationship with Yugi? They're related somehow.' "I guess I have no choice. I need to -."

Atem was cut short when he heard Kisara running down the stairs. "We have a problem." She said with worry in her voice.

"What is it?" Joey slightly demanded.

"She locked herself in the bathroom and when I tried getting her to talk so she would open the door, I heard something break. I'm really scared for her."

* * *

Yugi had shut herself in the bathroom after standing in the water and thinking about Atem. _'Why am I thinking about a guy I just met? He's a good man but if he keeps helping me, I'm afraid I might love him. And I can't do that!'_ She cried as the cold water washed away the dirt from her body and oil from her washed hair.  
She turned the water off and got out, locking the door in the process. _'I just want to be alone. I want to go back outside and die in the cold_.' But she was trapped. She looked at herself again in the mirror and saw only ugliness. Ignoring Kisara, she grabbed the blow dryer from the side of the sink and smashed the mirror. Realizing what she did, she fell to her knees in torment and despair.

The boys rushed upstairs quickly and knocked on the door only to hear crying. "C'mon. Open the door. Please?" Atem pleaded. Hearing the door unlock, he went to grab the doorknob but the door was swung halfway open.  
They just stared at each other until Yugi demanded she talk to Joey.

"What's wrong?" He asked after the door was shut and locked again. He avoided looking at her. He didn't want to make the situation worse than it already was.

"I'm so scared." She whispered. "I keep thinking about him." She grabbed a towel from the rack so Joey would look at her.

"Who?"

"Atem." She hugged her knees. "I don't even know why. It hurts just thinking about him. It isn't right."

Joey turned his head to look at her in surprise. _'She met him a few hours ago and yet she keeps thinking about him?'_ "Where does it hurt?" He whispered back.  
"My chest."  
 _'I think she's already fallen for him. But I don't know anything about love.'_ "I'll send Kisara in. Okay? She might be able to help you more than me." He turned to the door after receiving a nod.

Waiting patiently, the two boys finally watched as Joey came out. "What's wrong?" Atem stepped forward. But Joey only shook his head and whispered to send Kisara in.

"Why?" Seto asked.

"Let's just have Kisara help her out with her problem. It's already painful enough for both me and Yugi to talk about. I never experienced it but I think Yugi's fallen hard." He watched the white haired girl step into the bathroom and lock the door behind her. Joey sighed and walked back downstairs leaving only Atem and Seto to wait again.

* * *

"What should I do about this pain?" Yugi whispered.

Kisara felt upset. "I think I know what's wrong."

Yugi stared at her new friend. "What's wrong with me?" She begged.

The other woman paused, trying to be careful on how to word it. _'I have to take it slow with her.'_ She took a deep breath and said "I've felt that same pain before. Seto was with another girl when I met him. My chest ached. But I knew I wouldn't have a chance with him if he stayed with that girl so I could only watch from the sidelines. However, when Seto noticed I was looking at him," she handed Yugi the sweatpants and hoodie she'd taken from Atem. "He would always smirk and then turn away. It hurt even more when I found out she broke his heart. I tried helping him by being there for him and it just didn't seem to help at all until..." Kisara thought back to the memory. "He surprisingly kissed me." She looked over at Yugi.

"I've heard things like that. Your heart hurts just thinking about him while he's with someone else. You want to help him anyway you can when he's hurt or upset." Yugi could feel the tears again. "Does that mean... I love him?" She was filled with fear and stood, her legs no longer wobbly.

Kisara tried calming her down but she wasn't listening. "Please! Just relax!"

Yugi though couldn't relax. _'I have to leave! I can't let him know how I feel!'_ She slammed the door open and told Atem 'thank you' before looking back at Kisara. "I'm sorry but I can't let it happen!" She ran passed the boys and down the stairs to the front door. _'If I stay, I'm sure I'll get hurt.'_ She opened the door when she heard Atem calling her name. _'Don't look back! Don't look back! Do -!'_ She could only take one step out the door before being pulled back and pushed against the white wall.

"I told you earlier you were staying here. I can't let you go out there again." Atem stared with concern at Yugi who only shut her eyes so she didn't have to look at him.

"I can't stay here!" The tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Why?" He asked as he wiped her tears, causing her to snap her violet eyes open and stare at him.

"I'll just be a burden and I don't want to get hurt!" She cried as she continued to stare into his worried and violet eyes.

He sighed before saying he wouldn't hurt her. "Besides, you're still not well enough to leave the house." It may have been true about both but all in all, he didn't want her to leave. "And...if you leave... What will I do?"  
 _'Is he joking around right now?'_ Yugi forced herself to look away. "Stop playing. It's not funny." She clenched her fists tightly, wanting to get away.

Atem was getting annoyed with her and he'd only known her a few hours. "I don't play around when it comes to serious situations. So either you go back upstairs and dry your hair or you tell me the real reason you're trying to leave."

Yugi definitely wasn't gonna tell Atem why she wanted to leave so badly or say he had Akane to talk to. She gave up and trudged back up the bathroom. 'Why did he have to save me? Now I feel as if I'm a captive or something. Plus I'll have to see his face everyday.' She didn't know if she would be able to handle it but she was going to try.

Atem watched her with soft eyes before noticing his cousin beside him. "What do you want?"

Seto smirked as he replied. "I want nothing. I just followed you so I could watch happened between you two."

"Huh?"

"Are you that stupid?"

"No. I just need to know why she was planning on leaving. It doesn't make sense."

"It does make sense. She was leaving because of her forming feelings she was starting to have for you. Joey and Kisara didn't need to tell me that. I noticed the look in her eyes when she ran passed you." Seto looked over at Atem to see him staring at the entrance to his room.

"But we just met..."

"Ever hear of love at first sight? I'd say she's a keeper for annoying you. It's adorable when you get annoyed in front of Yugi." Seto laughed hysterically.

 _'What kind of feelings is she having towards me?'_ Atem ignored his cousin and continued thinking about Yugi. _'She is a handful but it's kind of cute to see her that way...not the tears though. I am definitely gonna have to break it off with Tea and soon even if she decides to pretend we are still together.'_ He sighed and retrieved his phone from the coffee table. _'Let's see what will happen if I text her saying I want to break up.'_ He typed his 5 word message and sent it. He chuckled as he read Tea's response not even a minute after.  
'Excuse me? I know where you live you bastard! I will find you and kill you! You told me we would always be together!'  
'Back in high school. But I might just have found someone who actually loves me and doesn't lie about it.'  
'Who is she? Tell me her name now!'  
'I don't have to. You're not the boss of me.' He got no reply back and could tell something evil was coming his way. _'I'm just going to wait and see what she's going to do.'_

* * *

Kisara ran her hands through Yugi's hair as she dried it. The girl hadn't said a word when she got back up and seemed lost in thought. "Yugi?"

Yugi looked up a bit agitated. "He only gave two options: either tell him why I was actually trying to go or come back up to dry my hair!"

Kisara blew a strand of white hair from her face before speaking. "Atem isn't usually like that and it's strange to see him like this."

"Really?"

Kisara nodded. "Yeah. It's weird. And when I saw him holding you, I noticed he had never held Tea like that."

* * *

 **Well that's chapter one. It's my first Yugioh fanfic and I know there's not a lot of description. It took me awhile to come up with this but I don't mind if you enjoyed it or not. I just like getting my ideas out before I forget them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**If you've ever watched Junjou Romantica, well then great! Sure it's a yaoi but I think it's amazing! It's actually kind of addicting in my opinion and you can actually learn some stuff about love and relationships. I ain't in a relationship but I'm learning about them. My mother doesn't understand that just because I'm watching it doesn't mean I'm a lesbian! I was telling her about the show and she's all like "Are you trying to tell me something?" God, my mom thinks I need to be in a relationship already! I'm only 22!**

Yugi just sat there on the king sized bed thinking about what Kisara had told her. _'Okay so he's never held that whore like he held me before. Plus he doesn't actually love her like he told me. Sooo what's going through his head?'_ She sighed lightly before Akane came walking in and jumped on the bed to sit beside her. Looking back on the past, the 22 year old unconsciously began petting the dalmation. _'Before he died when I was 11, grandfather wanted to speak to me in his hospital room privately. He knew no one in the family loved me. I had always wondered why and so had he but neither of us could figure it out so he told me a secret. A secret that someone had once told him. "Someone once said that love really starts after you've gotten together, and I think they got it right. The more intimately you come to know each other, the more you're at the mercy of every casual remark that comes out of their mouth. No matter how much you love them, they'll never truly be 100% yours. There's nothing with putting all your heart and effort into pleasing the person you love, like that." Then a few minutes later, he passed away, leaving me all alone with people who hated me. Grandpa was the only one who ever loved me.'_

* * *

 _'I didn't come here to talk about my cousin and that girl. I came here to tell him I'm breaking up with Kisara.'_ Seto closed his bright blue eyes in annoyance as he sat down next to Wheeler.

"What's with you Kaiba? Got a stick up your ass like always?" Joey laughed cruelly.

Kaiba's left eye twitched, unable to ignore the insult. "Are you always such a jackass, muttface? You know, if you were me, you'd actually have money and a girlfriend."

Growling, Joey stood in anger and raised his fist, getting ready to bring it to Seto's face. However it was stopped by Atem who could only glare at the both of them. "If you want to fight, take it outside. I won't allow fighting in my house while Yugi's here." _'I bet she's already seen enough fighting in her life.'_ He let go of the messy blonde's wrist.

"Forget it. I'm over this moron. I just need to speak to you." Seto stood and put his hands in his dark jean pockets while Joey just stared at his friend in wonder.

"Let's go to the kitchen then." Atem said and told Joey to go check on Yugi.

* * *

Kisara swept up the broken mirror as she thought of how much Yugi loved Atem but he didn't love her. At least not yet... _'I just know Atem is going to fall for her. And it's going to be soon. I have a good feeling about it too. But Tea's definitely not happy about him breaking it off with her. She's obsessed with him so she just might do something crazy.'_ She swept up the last bit of mirror and poured it into the bathroom garbage. "I hope Yugi is doing a bit better than before." She opened the door to see Joey walking passed and towards Atem's room where Yugi was currently alone with Akane lost in her thoughts. "Joey?"

The 23 year old boy paused in mid step and looked back at her. "Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Atem wants me to check on Yugi and see how she's doing."

Staring at him, all Kisara could say was 'okay' slowly before letting Joey turn back and head to his friend's room. _'I'm beginning to wonder if Atem likes her already. Maybe he does? I'll have to spy on him somehow.'_ She returned to the bathroom to finish cleaning up.

* * *

Joey lightly knocked on the red maple wood door twice and waited to hear Yugi's voice or footsteps. But all he heard coming from the other side was Akane's snoring. He slowly opened the door and held back a laugh before taking his phone out to snap a picture of the scene. Yugi had fallen asleep vertically on Atem's bed, arms and legs spread out with her mouth wide open and Akane curled up in a ball in her side. _'I guess everything seems good here.'_ He shut the door behind him and walked back down the stairs with a smile still on his face. However, it quickly disappeared when he overheard the conversation between his buddy and Seto.

"Are you positive you want to go through with this? I mean you've been with her how long now? 3 years?" Atem sounded concerned.

"4. And yes I'm positive. It's not that there's anything wrong with her... she's a great person and all, it's just that she's not for me." Seto Kaiba sounded like he was stressed or that's what Joey was thinking while eavesdropping. In reality, Kaiba was just tense about going through with it and telling his cousin why Kisara wasn't for him.

Atem watched him carefully. "Sure you two are complete opposites but that's what makes her perfect for you in my opinion."

Seto sighed in frustration before grabbing his thick brown hair annoyingly. "You're not listening! I don't want to be with her anymore because I love someone else!" Now this shocked Joey completely. But not as much as it was about to when Atem asked who. Peering over the corner of the white hallway wall into the small kitchen, his deep brown eyes widened when he saw Kaiba blushing fiercely. Releasing his hair, Seto took a deep breath and let it out before speaking. "I, uh, I love..." he paused and looked away which irritated Joey. _'If the jerk is gonna say it, then say it already god damn it! I wanna know!'_

"It shouldn't be hard to say her name." Atem placed a hand his cousin's shoulder.

"That's the thing. It's not a girl." Joey's eyes widened even more in shock at the jerk's confession.

"Oh. I see. So, uh, who's the guy then?" Atem scratched the back of his nervously.

"Promise not to tell him?" Seto glared into his eyes.

Atem looked at him shockingly. "I know him? Well I guess it ain't my job to tell so yeah."

"It's Wheeler..." Time stopped for both Atem and Joey. "I know I act like an asshole towards him but the truth is, I don't know how I should act around somebody I love."

* * *

 _'What the FUCK!? Did I hear him right?'_ Joey slowly backed away and towards the front door, grabbing his winter jacket that rested on the floor nearby. _'There's no way in hell he could be in love with me. And besides, I ain't gay!'_ He pulled out his cell phone the moment he opened the door and began texting Atem that Yugi was sleeping peacefully. Quickly, he shut the door and ran down the few steps and up the block, nearly slipping on the ice a few times. "I'm not into men. I swear I'm not. I can't be." He growled out not even realizing his cheeks had a light blush to them. "Kaiba's a complete ass. He thinks he's above everyone else just because he has money and runs some big gaming company. Well he's wrong. I'll prove to that creep that I can earn money. I'll get another job. Sure I just work at the convenient store nearby but if I'm gonna prove to him that I - !" Joey stopped running and came to a halt. ' _Wait. I don't need to prove anything to Kaiba! In fact, he can go to Hell for all I care!'_ He dug out his headphones and phone from his back pocket and plugged them in, continuing on up the street in a slow walk this time. "God! This is like a nightmare!" He flipped through to his favorite song One of Those Girls by Avril Lavigne. Yes he had been through extremely short relationships and it turns out the whores had just been using him the entire time so he decided he would just wait until the right girl came along and so far it's been nearly 2 years since his last relationship. _'Maybe I should just give up...'_ But then another song came on and for a very odd reason his body became extremely hot and his breathing became labored. ' _Stop. No.'_ "I shouldn't even have this song on my phone!" Joey yelled out, not even realizing yet the reason he was feeling the way he was until a couple seconds later when he spun around.

Joey Wheeler was facing Seto Kaiba who was staring into his brown eyes with a pessimistic face as Kaiba's right hand clutched the younger man's dark blue winter jacket tightly. Unable to pause or turn down the volume to the song 'HOT' by Avril Lavigne, Joey Wheeler's face reddened more as the female's loud lyrics filled his head.  
 _'You're so good to me, baby, baby I wanna lock you up in my closet, when no one's around. I wanna put your hand in my pocket, because you're allowed. I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound. I wanna stay this way forever, I'll say it loud Now you're in and you can't get out. You make me so hot. You make me wanna drop. It's so ridiculous, I can barely stop I can hardly breathe. You make me wanna scream. You're so fabulous. You're so good to me, baby, baby You're so good to me, baby, baby. I can make you feel all better. Just take it in. And I can show you all the places, you've never been. And I can make you say everything that you've never said. And I will let you do anything again and again. Now you're in and you can't get out. You make me so hot. You make me wanna drop. It's so ridiculous, I can barely stop, I can hardly breathe. You make me wanna scream. You're so fabulous. You're so good to me, baby, baby. You're so good to me, baby. baby. Kiss me gently. Always I know. Hold me, love me. Don't ever go, oh, oh. oh, yeah. You make me so hot. Make me wanna drop. It's so ridiculous. I can barely stop. I can hardly breathe. You make me wanna scream. You're so fabulous. You're so good to me, baby, baby. You're so good to me, baby, baby._ _You make me so hot_ _Make me wanna drop_ _It's so ridiculous_ _I can barely stop_ _I can hardly breathe_ _You make me wanna scream_ _You're so fabulous_ _You're so good to me, baby, baby_ _You're so good to me, baby, baby_ _You're so good...'_

He just stared back the whole time, unable to speak a word as Seto spoke to him. But Joey hadn't heard a single word due to the loud volume so all he could see was his lips moving. His brown eyes focused completely on chapped lips that he didn't know how close he had moved in towards the shocked man. _'Why am I staring at Seto's lips? And why am I still feeling hot? Is it because of the song?'_ Speaking of the song... he snapped out of it the moment it started to repeat. Realizing how close he was to Kaiba, he jumped back, his face still red. "W-What the hell man?!"  
Seto, no longer looking shocked, tilted his head to the left, his blue eyes nearly shining with something Joey couldn't pinpoint and that 'something' was scaring him as Kaiba gazed continuously at him lost in thought with a smirk. _'Even if I do tell this mutt I love him, it's not like he would love me back. I've been so mean to him all these years plus he wouldn't understand. But... why was he getting so close? Was he gonna scream at me for scaring him?'  
_ Joey waved his hand annoyingly, the heat in his body and redness in his face gone, until Seto finally came out of it. "What do you want jerk face? I never heard a single word you said. My music was too loud."  
Looking away, the shining disappearing quickly, the older man spoke nervously. "Can I borrow your phone?"  
The blonde just stared stupidly at him before speaking. "Huh? You came after me just to ask for my phone? You were just at Atem's! Why didn't you borrow his?!"  
"I-It's just that his phone isn't working and Kisara doesn't have one." He lied which Joey easily believed.  
"Fine! But you better be quick! I'm freezing even with a jacket and shoes!" He handed over his cell phone to his 'enemy'.  
"Thanks." Seto mumbled and went to Joey's iTunes app to look up another Avril Lavigne song. His blue eyes shining once more but changing to disappointment when he found it, he realized he had to hack into Wheeler's account to get the password to buy the song. Coming up with a quick excuse, he looked up at the blonde angrily. "Your phone is screwed up."  
Joey, looking extremely upset and pissed, tried taking his phone back but it was kept out of his reach. "Give it back! I'll just take it to the store and have them fix it!"  
But Kaiba smirked. "Instead of having to pay for it to be fixed, I can fix it for free. I'll just have Atem give it to you tomorrow. Besides, it's getting colder by the second and you don't want to get sick, do you?"  
Growling slightly, Joey frustratingly agreed to let the emotionless creep 'fix it'. "But you better not do anything to my phone or you're dead." And he ran the last couple blocks to his two bedroom apartment, his breathing becoming heavy and his heart rate increasing as he rushed home.

* * *

Back at Atem's, the owner just sighed and waited for his cousin to return. "Why did I tell him to go after him? He knows Joey practically hates him so how can he love him so easily?" He whispered as he sat on the couch in thought, waiting for Kisara to come downstairs. "He told me he's loved him since tenth grade but wasn't Joey having a rough time back then? And had they even met? No. Seto said he fell in love the moment he laid his eyes on him." His voice got louder without him realizing it. "And he even remembers what Joey was wearing that day too! I think that's just creepy. Plus," he started shouting. "He called my best friend a mutt when he first spoke to him just because he didn't know what to say! Why didn't he wait to talk to Joey? Maybe things would have ended up different if Seto never did such a stupid thing and they would probably be together!"  
"What do you mean? Don't they hate each other?" Atem turned to find Kisara standing at the bottom of the stairs and staring at him worriedly.  
"Um... you'll have to talk to Kaiba about that. I'm not allowed to speak about it to anyone."  
"And why is that?" The young woman asked with a bit of anger in her voice.  
"Well..." Atem tried thinking of an excuse for not being allowed to tell but was interrupted by the quiet shutting of the front door.  
"I'm back." Seto replied before noticing something was off. "What's wrong?" He asked his girlfriend and friend.  
"Can we talk?" Kisara asked with begging eyes. Seto looked over at Atem only to receive a worried look. "Fine." He responded.

 **Yea it's much shorter than chapter one but I couldn't think of anything else. Writer's block. Sorry guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't know if this chapter is going to be good... It's only halfway done. Sorry.**

Atem left the room, heading upstairs to his room to look on Yugi, leaving Seto and Kisara to talk privately. _'Let's hope she doesn't murder him.'_ He opened his bedroom door to see Yugi sprawled out without a blanket covering her thin body. He could see that it would take awhile until she was finally able to fit in his sweatpants and t-shirt without the clothing having to be tied by hairpieces. Forgetting about his cousin, he decided he'd change out of the jeans he'd been wearing the whole day into something more comfortable like shorts perhaps. Slipping his blue jeans off quickly, he rushed to his four drawer dresser for shorts. Opening up the very bottom drawer, he searched through his messy pile of clothes that had just been thrown into the drawer only to come up empty handed. Sighing, Atem stood and opened the second drawer, not yet realizing somebody was watching him.

* * *

"Tell me why the hell you want to break up with me!" Kisara grit through perfectly white teeth.

Seto, trying to show he wasn't nervous at all, responded with a straight face. "I love someone else Kisara. And I have for the past few years. Don't get me wrong, I did like you but I... I just couldn't find myself loving you."

Tears streamed down her face as her light blue eyes seemed to fill with disgust and misery and her pale face had turned red like a Hot Tamale before she took a deep breath to start screaming at him. "I LOVED you, Seto! We've been together since tenth grade and now you're breaking up with me!? Did you even think that you loved me?"

"I had thought about it, but it turned out I only loved you as a sister. Nothing more. At first, I felt attracted to you and when we got together... it kind of just disappeared. I thought that by staying with you, the attraction would come back. But when I first saw him, standing there in the hallway talking to Tea, I realized it wasn't going to come back. I had fallen in love with some guy I liked to call names. I'm sorry." Kaiba received a hard slap to the face by his now ex-girlfriend.  
"I never want to see your disgusting face ever again!" She shouted as she continued to wipe away her tears while trying to get her boots and coat on at the same time.

Seto was absolutely fine not seeing Kisara again. And even if he did, he wasn't afraid of what would happen. He smirked and pulled Joey's phone from his right coat pocket and held it tightly. He waited for the young woman to leave so he could finally let it out. He wasn't going to cry. He would never cry in front of someone, let alone his ex. The moment the door had slammed shut, Kaiba began laughing as the hold on the phone increased slightly. ' _And this is why women don't take break ups so easily. Because they were in love with a man they had been with for awhile who didn't even love her back. In fact, he never told her because he didn't know how. But that's to be expected of us men nowadays, right? We don't know how to tell someone we're really feeling until the bottle containing the empty emotion shatters.'_ He began to finally settle down a bit. "I might as well start trying to 'fix' his phone." His smirk turned into a frown and he wondered if he'd get a 'thanks' from Joey for 'fixing' his phone. "Probably not..." He muttered under his breath as he stared at the device in his hand. Kaiba wanted to ask someone what to do but asking someone would just put him down further. ' _Sure, I never asked anyone for help, but, I know what would happen if I did. They would laugh and say it was a good joke until they figured out that it wasn't. Then they would stare at me with unbelieving eyes until I can't take it any longer.'_ He continued standing there in the living room. "What do I do?" Seto sighed with grief. "Oh well." He straightened himself up before deciding it was time to hack into Wheeler's account. "Let's see... an 8 digit password... 2 punctuation marks, 2 numbers and 2 uppercase letters... So many passwords but if I'm right, it'll be the name or nickname of somebody he knows." ' _There's his sister, Serenity, then Tristan, Atem, Yugi, me and Tea... I've only got 3 chances to get it right or else I have to reset his password but I can't do that.'_ "Well, I should start with the person closest to him - Serenity. There's also the matter of that 1 punctuation mark, number or uppercase letter. I already have one uppercase letter so now comes the hard part..." As he typed in the girl's name, he thought of multiple passwords.

* * *

Yugi had been sitting up for a few minutes, watching the shirtless man before her. Her face turned a bright cherry red as she watched him stretch; his back and leg muscles easily showing themselves as he reached to the white ceiling, his hands nearly touching it. She couldn't help but watch as he relaxed his body and continued digging through his dresser. She was about to open her somewhat dry mouth to speak but was stopped when she heard shouting coming from downstairs. ' _Kisara?'_ She stared at the closed door, waiting for Atem to finish whatever he was doing. ' _I never imagined Kisara one to yell. It sounds like she's in an argument with somebody. It's either Joey or Seto.'_ Yugi silently got up off the king sized bed while Atem's back was still turned and tip-toed for the door.  
He could hear her light footsteps passing him as he continued to search for a comfy shirt. ' _She's a curious one, ain't she?'_ He smirked and picked a black t-shirt, trying to watch the young woman from the corner of his left eye. Atem could also hear Kisara's yelling and knew his cousin didn't really care. He lightly shook his head, the smirk still plastered on his face.

"I wonder what she's yelling about." She whispered and grabbed the doorknob only for her to be pulled back.

Atem stared into Yugi's alarmed violet eyes with anxiousness. "I know why she's yelling." He whispered lowly.  
Yugi let go of the knob. "You gonna tell me why and who?"

"Seto's breaking up with her because he's in love with Joey."

"You're joking, right?" Her left eye twitched as she sweat dropped only for Atem to shake his head 'no'. "So how long has he been in love with Joey?" She asked curiously, pulling her arm away and forcing the rising feelings back down.

"I think he said a few years. But I don't really think Joey's going to return the love. After all, Kaiba had called him names and insulted him back in high school." Atem looked away with a peering gaze.

Sighing, Yugi thought out loud. "Then why on earth would your cousin be with Kisara if he loves Joey?"  
"He didn't know how to talk to our dear friend properly so when he walked up to him, he accidentally called Joey a mutt and that ruined his chance of ever being with him. Plus, Joey's gone through so many relationships that he said he'd just sit and wait for the "right one". His last relationship was two years ago. And man, let me tell ya, it was not pretty. That girl played with his heart." Atem explained sadly. "She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She told Joey she'd always love him. But she was just using him. Joey bought her anything she wanted until he ran out of money. When she asked him for a knee length silver dress, he asked how much it cost. And when she said a little over $300, he told her he was broke at the moment and that she would have to wait."

"I guess she broke up with him because of it?" The 23 year old nodded upsettingly.  
"I'm positive Joey will find the right girl... or guy." Yugi smiled up at Atem.

"Maybe it's a good thing she left him. Seto did keep telling him not to trust a woman that looked like a hot bitch but Joey never listened to him. Oh well, Joey learned a big lesson that day."

"What was it?"

"Never trust someone who's only going to use you for their personal gain." Atem smirked at her.  
 _'What's with that strange smirk?'_ Yugi stared at up at him curiously until they both realized the yelling had stopped.

"I'm gonna say Kisara left..." Atem smirked and turned towards the door. "Well, let's go check up on Seto... I bet he ain't even crying."

"From what I've heard from Joey... Kaiba's the kind of guy who doesn't cry, even if you beat him half to death." The young woman looked a bit curious.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long for another chapter.**

Joey had been using his landlord's cell to call Seto about his phone for the past few days now and every time Joey asked, Seto replied with "I have to wait for the storm to let up, mutt." or "I found a complicated bug." and Joey would just yell at him saying "You said you'd bring it back in a day! And it's been more than a day!" But Seto would just hang up and smirk only for it to immediately disappear the moment he looked back at Wheeler's phone.

"If you want some help, just ask." Yugi sighed with a bored tone as she passed by. Atem was the only one who had left the house in the past three freezing days. He refused to let Yugi leave because he thought she wouldn't come back if she did. As for Seto... well, he chose to stay at his cousin's house where he could talk to someone who could also come up with ideas for a password.  
He'd been blocked quite a few times already even though he was quite the hacker. Yugi said she met a hacker a few years ago but it didn't turn out so good for either of them in the end. When Seto asked what happened, all Yugi could reply with was 'failure and heartbreak'. Seto just stared at the girl for a moment in quiet silence, the heavy air being too much for him until he asked her a simple question.

"Want to go for a walk?" Yugi raised her head in question.  
"C'mon, it'll just be for at least an hour. You need fresh air. I know Atem told you to stay inside but it's no fun being cooped up all day." Seto said with a small smile.

"I would, it's just that... I, don't have a coat or boots." The young woman turned away shamefully making Seto smirk.  
"I know where you can get a coat. But it'll be a bit hard to find boots that fit you." He stood and headed towards the stairs that lead to the only bedroom in the house.

Running to catch up to her somewhat emotionless friend, Yugi called out to him, saying she might know Joey's iTunes password. Seto, however, wasn't exactly sure if he could believe her. But he supposed he could give her a chance. He stopped at the top of the stairs and handed her the phone. Smiling, glad she was given a chance, she went straight to Joey's iTunes and asked Seto what song he was trying to buy. When he responded with "I hate everything about you by Three Days Grace" her eyes widened immensely before returning her attention back to the phone. "I can't believe you haven't figured it out." She held back a laugh. "It's so easy."

Seto raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "What do you mean? I tried almost every password I could think of." He held back his famous glare.

Yugi giggled and typed in something Kaiba would've never expected… Seto2Cute4me!?

She handed the phone back, letting him see the password before seeing her friend freeze. "Are you positive this is it?" Kaiba shook with a red face.

"It's obvious he likes you. He just won't admit it. I can hear him yelling at you over the phone and I can sense the slight nervousness. I'm surprised you're calm when he yells."

"I have to. Anyways, I might as well call him and let him know it's 'fixed'. I'll buy the song when I'm on my way to his apartment. Thanks for helping." Seto gave a small smile which was returned. "I know Atem's boots will be big on you but you'll have to wear them for now until I can get you a pair. His coat will keep you warmer due to being so large so you don't have to worry about freezing." He walked passed her down the stairs and to the closet near the the living room.

"Pick out a coat and pair of boots." The CEO moved aside and watched as Yugi chose a black pair of boots and black winter jacket with a hood. "How long should it take us to get there?" She put the boots on and carefully headed to the front door before sliding on the coat.

"About 15 minutes." His heart began racing as he shut the door behind him. He didn't have a key so he knew they'd have to be quick. The wind was freezing as it hit their faces; the light snow barely clinging to their coats; and the snow beneath them crunching. Seto had his head down but noticed Yugi was staring straight ahead as they walked. "Aren't you cold?"

She shook her head 'no'. "I'm used to it. I've been out here nine years. No one would help me." She looked up at him with a slight smile before frowning. She went to open her mouth until Seto collided with a street light, falling on his back. "Are you okay?"

He groaned and sat up. "Yeah. Just a head ache." He rubbed the aching spot on his forehead.

"How much further?" She stared at his head, smirking.

"Five minutes?" He thought before pulling out Joey's phone and heading straight back to the blonde's itunes. Searching for the song he wanted to buy, he stood quickly and finally typed in the password. "C'mon. It's freezing and I don't want either of us getting sick." He grabbed Yugi's hand and dragged her along, seeing the apartment up ahead in two minutes.

Stopping at the door, he backed up, becoming extremely nervous at seeing his love interest. He heard Yugi sigh and take the phone from his pocket. "I, um, I'll be standing by the alley."

She took a deep breath and headed inside, asking at the counter for Joey's room number. All the guy said was "3A" before she headed to the stairs. Turns out Joey's room was actually pretty close. The apartment building was small compared to all the others she had walked by. Knocking loudly on the door, she waited a few minutes, hearing things being tossed to the side. "Who is it?" Came the blonde's tired voice but Yugi didn't respond. She knew he slept in but not this late. It was practically two o'clock! He should've been up a few hours ago. The door opened slowly but all the way.

"Yugi? Shouldn't you be at Atem's?" His brown eyes were wide and curious. "Me and Seto came here to return your phone! Now tell me why you just got up."

Before Joey could answer, a pair of tan arms wrapped around his chest. "Are you FUCKING kidding me!?" Yugi screamed, heavy tears falling from her face as she stared into terrified eyes.

"I can explain! I swear I didn't mean to! Honest!" Joey tried to beg for forgiveness as he tried getting her to listen. "I was drunk last night and apparently I picked up some girl."

But Yugi wouldn't listen. She was to mad. "Do you even know how Seto feels about you?" She tried wiping the tears away. "He's outside right now because he's to nervous to see you! You're just hurting him and I told him you liked him! But I guess that was a lie!" She kicked him in the balls and threw his phone at his face. "I hate you! Don't come near me or Seto ever again or I swear you'll regret it!" All Yugi could do now was run back outside, passing the brunette who began chasing after her.

The cold air hurt his lungs but he wouldn't stop. He had to catch up to her for two reasons - 1: she didn't know how to get back to his cousin's and 2: he had to know why she was crying. Seto coughed and could feel his lungs burning as he called out to Yugi before tripping over his own feet. "God damnit!"

"Seto!" The brunette turned his head to see Joey standing there, a determined look on his face and only dressed in a pair of jeans and his usual white shirt and green coat. "Where's Yugi? I need to talk to her."

Her legs ached, her lungs felt like they were about to explode and she had removed the boots she had borrowed somewhere along the way. Her hood had flown back from the light wind but she didn't care. She stumbled but kept going, not realizing she was running across the street as a truck headed her way. She stopped at the sound of screeching and held her breath as it drew closer until it stopped. A door opened and an angry voice made her tremble and more tears fell.

"What are you doing out here? I thought I told you to stay at the house!" Atem walked closer to Yugi.

She stared at him when she jumped into his arms, bawling and trying to speak. "It's not Seto's fault!" She kept repeating until she passed out from crying.

Atem sighed heavily and gathered her bridal style, angry that she wasn't wearing shoes. "It's okay now, Yugi." He placed her in the backseat. "I'll talk to Kaiba when we get home."

"Tell me," Seto had some how twisted his ankle when he tripped and was now being helped by Joey. "Why was Yugi crying? What did you do?"

Joey looked away as they neared Atem's. _'How can I tell him I slept with someone because I realized I actually love him?'_ "I don't remember much to be honest... I went to a bar last night again. It was probably my third time since I gave you my phone. I ordered the same thing like always - whiskey. I don't remember how much I drank. I blacked out. I didn't know what I had done until I woke up this morning with Yugi knocking on my door and..." He stopped walking, unable to look at the man beside him. Not wanting to continue, he said "I'm sure you can walk the rest of the way." He pulled away from Seto and turned around.

"Stop." Kaiba noticed Atem pulling up. "Please?" "I can't. I didn't mean last night. I swear I didn't mean it." That was it. Joey ran off without another word.

"Do you want to tell me why Yugi was by herself?" He looked back at his cousin to see him carrying the young woman. Seto didn't respond and began limping the last few feet to the door.

This was the first time he ever felt like crying over someone he cared for. All he could do was walk to the couch and lay there, facing away from his cousin. He waited a minute until Atem's door shut before crying. _'Just tell me what you did! I want to know even if it hurts me.'_ the brunette squeezed his blue eyes shut and let himself cry into the pillow.

Atem once again wrapped her up in all the blankets he could find. She wasn't going to wake for at least a day so he wouldn't be able to find out what happened unless he called Joey but it was highly doubtful the blonde would pick up. _'I really need to speak to Seto...'_ He sighed as he watched Akane jump on the bed and curl up against Yugi's side. Carefully, he closed the door behind him silently and headed back down to talk to his cousin.

 **And that's the end of chapter 4. I know, stupid ending. Sorry.**


End file.
